Glimpses
by Demon Flame
Summary: Glimpses of Naruto through the eyes of others.
1. Brothers

Brothers

Sasuke trotted beside Itachi in an effort to keep up with his brother's long strides. It was rare when Itachi had the time to walk him to school, he didn't mind that he would be getting there an hour before anyone else. He chattered away merrily about the things he was learning in class as his brother she smiled and nodded. All too soon they reached the school grounds and Sasuke tried to persuade Itachi into staying with him just a little longer. But for all his efforts he received a light jab to the forehead and an apology, saying he'd make it up to him later.

He watched Itachi walk back down the road and into the dim light of dawn. He absolutely hated it when Itachi would poke him in the forehead; it made him feel like a little kid and the pout he currently wore aside, he was not a little kid anymore. Well, at least he could get some practice in before the screaming banshees who liked to proclaim their love for him showed up. He turned around as he lost sight of his brother only to see Naruto looking at him curiously from where he sat on the swing.

Naruto was a loud and obnoxious kid who was always challenging him and failing miserably. His lack of any ninja talent along with his unnerving desire to wear bright orange meant that he would probably have a very short life span as a shinobi. Though he did have to hand it to Naruto, he never saw him give up in anything he did and this was the first time he had ever seen the boy frown and frankly it was creeping him out.

"What?" he asked harshly.

Instead of indigence like he expected, Naruto maintained his thoughtful frown. "What's it like having a brother?" he asked so quietly that Sasuke almost didn't hear him.

Sasuke snorted, Naruto just kept reaching new levels of stupidity. He shook his head and walked away without answering the boy. He didn't take a second to remember that Naruto didn't have a family and never had. He didn't wonder why Naruto was at the academy so early before everyone else or how often he did get to school so early. He didn't stop to think about how in a few months' time he would be just as lonely as Naruto had been his whole life.


	2. Birthdays

Birthdays

It was that time of year again, October tenth, the day so many had died defending the village from the nine-tailed fox. Of all the shinobi who had given their life one stood out amongst the others, his name was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. For the last ten years the village had completely shut down on this solemn day, the shops and schools closed while families across the village knelt before their family alters to pray for those fallen. All in all it was a depressing day that Shikaku could do without, especially when his wife demanded that the family had to go to the base of the Hokage Monument.

He hand known Minato in life and if he knew the way people gathered to dramatically mourn his self-sacrifice he would have turned six shades of red and hidden behind Kushina. Know don't get him wrong, he missed the guy, he had been a good friend and the best damn Hokage Konoha had ever had, but he just didn't see the point in wailing beneath the Great Stone Faces. He didn't care what his wife said, this is not what Minato would have wanted and so after about twenty minutes of the ritual he had told his wife he was going home and that when she and their son were done to come on along.

Now he walked the deserted streets of Konoha wishing it wasn't so overcast. He looked to the sky hoping it wouldn't rain when he noticed a full head of bright sunshine yellow hair in a window of the apartment building he was standing next to. Another reason he hated this day. There in the window sat the secret legacy of Minato Namikaze, The Leaf's Yellow Flash and The Fourth Hokage. He of course wasn't supposed to know that this kid was Minato's son but even the brain dead could see who he belonged to.

He remembered when he first saw the kid at the playground when he went to pick up Shikamaru and Choji; he had almost thought he was looking at a ghost. He of course had heard that the Kyuubi container had blonde hair and whisker like markings on his check but he had never expected to see an exact replica of Minato in miniature form standing on the playground watching the other parents usher their children away from him.

He had immediately went to the Hokage and demanded to know why Naruto Uzumaki's (he found out the name from Shikamaru) heritage was being kept secret. This as one of the few times he had disregarded logic, he knew that Minato's enemies would come for him if they learned he had a son and that he just also happened to contain the most powerful of the tailed beasts. But the Hokage and council could have at least let one of his or Kushina's friends take the boy in. it wasn't right that such a young should live on his own. Before he left the Hokage and the council he gave them a warning, if you allow yourselves and the village to continue treating him like a monster then you're only creating one.

A thought suddenly stuck him, today was the kid's birthday. He doubt he got presents and just by looking at him through the window he doubt he got visitors or birthday wishes either. Did the kid even know what a proper birthday was? Demon container or not, no child should be alone on his birthday. He really didn't trust himself not to tell the kid everything he deserved to know but maybe he could give him a birthday present. No shops were open today and giving away one of his son's toys seemed pretty low. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few sticks of pocky he planned on splitting with Shikamaru later. He looked down at the candy in his hand and made his decision.

He counted the windows and floors so he could properly deduce which apartment belonged to the boy, he was on the third floor two windows from the left. He scribbled down a hasty note, wishing the kid a happy birthday before putting the pocky in a small pouch he intended to use to collect herbs and setting it down on his door step. He gave a few quick knocks before leaving. It wasn't much but he hoped that at least someone could be a little happy on the terrible day.


End file.
